


esto subjecto voluntati meae

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Demon Joe, Demon Summoning, M/M, demonic contracts are not a joke, have i written luztoye from georges pov ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: George Luz summons a demon, and Joe Toye is just trying to go about his damn day.





	esto subjecto voluntati meae

**Author's Note:**

> Demon summoning AU -- I had to make it a thing.
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

Joe is in the middle of paperwork when all of a sudden there is a sharp tug in his chest.

It's familiar -- it feels like someone had stuck a hand into his ribs and jerked his heart forward, pulling his entire body with it. By now he's experienced this enough times that he knows what's coming, and he's quick enough to drop the pen in his hand before his body fizzles out of existence.

When he opens his eyes again, it's to a familiar scene; a ring of candles and messily scribbled chalk sigils on the floor, drawn curtains casting the entire room in darkness, and a wide grin blinding him from just outside of the circle.

Joe makes a hissing noise, drawing himself up as tall as he can go -- as tall as the ceiling, his body a dark, writhing mass as it leaks black soot and energy throughout the room. He can feel himself pulsing, the shock of having been pushed out of one form and into his natural state by the unexpected interruption causing him to feel disoriented; not to mention, pissed off.

"Luz," he growls, expanding to fill up as much of the circle as he can. "What the hell?"

The human before him looks very small, and very unphased by Joe's (very) intimidating appearance.

"You weren't answering your phone," is all Luz says.

Joe makes a sound like blaring static as he presses against the ceiling. Luz winces, pressing a hand over one of his ears. "Settle the hell down, will ya? You're gonna bother the neighbors. I don't need another noise complaint."

The effort it takes to settle into a form is more than Joe feels like expending (he was _already_ settled, until he was jerked away by Luz's braindead ritual). Still, he recognizes the logic in the request, not to mention that there's no way in hell Luz is letting him out of the circle looking like this. He huffs to himself, but forces his body to contort itself into a familiar shapes. It takes only a few seconds of focus before the thrumming energy fades away into something more manageable, and he can inhale a breath through very human lungs.

Luz heaves a relieved sigh, presumably at no longer having an unsettled demon in the middle of his living room. Joe crosses his arms and scowls -- he has a handful of human forms, but he likes this one best because it has a face made for unamused looks. Not that this does a thing to deter Luz, of course, but it's the attitude that counts.

"Well, why are you summoning me in the middle of your damn apartment?"

"Sorry for not doing it in the supermarket." Luz rolls his eyes, smudging the chalk line with his foot. Joe feels the release of tension in the room which means the circle has been broken, and he takes a few steps towards Luz. "I woulda tried the library, but they've got this thing about candles, and I'm pretty sure church is against the occult in general --"

"I didn't answer my phone because I was working," Joe says. This gets a pout out of Luz -- an honest to god pout. Joe doesn't know whether to roll his eyes or apologize for having a life outside of the stupid contract he's formed with the most annoying human on the planet. (He wishes he could say he regrets the contract in the first place -- the worst thing is, he _doesn't.)_

"What the hell were you working on? Demon taxes?"

Joe rolls his eyes, taking another step forward. Luz takes a step back. "This is the fourth time you've done this."

Luz shrugs. "I dunno, maybe I just like seeing your face."

Joe closes a bit more of the distance between them. "Or maybe you need something from me. Again."

Something in Luz's expression falters. Bingo. "Well, see, actually, you remember Sobel, my boss? He's being kind of a dick to some of the new hires, and it's really hard to watch, so if you could just do something to screw him up a little --"

In ancient times, demons were contracted as torturers, murderers, weapons of war and destruction. George Luz contracted a demon on a drunken dare; he uses him for petty revenge and to settle workplace disputes.

Joe isn't sure whether his human is remarkable or an idiot. If he had to guess, he'd say it's both.

“Luz,” he sighs, and finally there's nowhere for Luz to go. His back is against the couch, and he's not about to hop it; there's nowhere for him to move as Joe closes the last of the distance between them, pinning him in place with arms on both sides of his body. Their chests press against each other, close enough that Joe can feel Luz’s steady thrum of a heartbeat. He doesn't have a heartbeat of his own; he could listen to Luz’s all day.

“So --” Luz still doesn't look intimidated. He looks excited, amused, and a hell of a lot of other things, but not once has he ever been scared of Joe. “That means you'll do it?”

“I'll do a lot more than that,” Joe replies, and devours the last of the distance between them.

Maybe he's lucky to have such a predictable pet human. George might be incorrigible, but he wouldn't have him any other way.


End file.
